1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable communication system capable of receiving a radio broadcast, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for receiving and automatically altering frequency information on a radio broadcast depending on position in a portable communication system capable of receiving a radio broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable communication system, a necessity to modern people, is being used without age and sex-based distinctions. Service providers and system manufacturers are competitively developing products and services to differentiate from other enterprises.
For example, portable communication systems are evolving into multimedia equipments for a phone book, a game, a short message, an Electronic MAIL (e-mail), a morning call, an MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3), a digital camera, and a radio broadcast, and provide a variety of services.
In particular, radio broadcast listening is one of the functions used by many users due to a convenience enabling the users to listen to a radio broadcast without carrying a separate apparatus for receiving the radio broadcast.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional procedure of altering a radio broadcast frequency in a radio receiver.
Referring to FIG. 1, there can be provided transmitters 101 and 103 for transmitting radio broadcasts and a portable communication system 100.
The transmitters transmit radio broadcasts that use the same channel but have different transmission frequencies.
In a case where the portable communication system 100 receives radio broadcasts from the transmitters 101 and 103, which transmit A-channels, while moving to an area where radio broadcasts are serviced on the same A-channel but a transmission radio wave has a great intensity, the portable communication system 100 provides a poor-quality radio broadcast (e.g., a radio broadcast mixed with noise).
Thus, there occurs a drawback in that a user receiving a poor-quality radio broadcast as above must directly search for a radio broadcast frequency to find a radio broadcast of better quality.
Also, there occurs a drawback that when a user selects the radio frequency in the above manner while moving by car, an unexpected accident may occur, because the user cannot concentrate on driving carefully.
Thus, an apparatus and method for, when a user listens to a radio through a portable communication system, automatically selecting a frequency of a good quality of service according to a user movement is required.